Attack of the Ex
by ColeTurner1329
Summary: **CHAPTER 2 IS UP ** Piper, Phoebe and Paige are up against a demon who illudes ex-lovers. Please Review.
1. What a Day

"So much for a sisters' night" complained Paige, at P3, looking at Cole, "can't you just go home?"  
  
"Well, sorry, but I have nowhere to go" Cole said hugging Phoebe "And plus, I want to be with my princess"  
  
"Ohh, oh, oh. That is bad. Very bad" Phoebe said looking across the room.  
  
"Dammit" Piper cursed, "My life is going downhill by the minute. Where is Leo when you need him?"  
  
"Honey calm down" Phoebe said, "I'm sure he'll just go away"  
  
"What's going on?" Paige asked, "All I can see is this really cute guy looking over there. By the way, he is hot. Maybe, I'll go over and introduce myself.." Paige wondered out loud.  
  
Phoebe chuckled. "Not a good idea"  
  
"I need to go.. Uh, somewhere" Piper said hoping up "Maybe Leo will turn up"  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Phoebe asked  
  
"I will never return," she said walking off.  
  
  
  
"Well, would you mind explaining what's going on? Demon?" Cole asked  
  
"Now demons are cute?" Paige joked  
  
"Hey! My fiancé is very cute, and he's a demon!" Phoebe shot back.  
  
"Well…?" Cole asked  
  
"Not a demon, Piper's ex. Very long story" Phoebe explained  
  
"I'm in for a story" Paige giggled, "especially about that hunk. Who dumped who?"  
  
  
  
Phoebe explained very briefly. "Piper meets Leo, starts to date him, Piper finds out Leo is a whitelighter. Leo and Piper split up. Piper meets Dan. Dan and Piper start going steady. Piper realises she loves Leo, splits up with Dan to goes back to Leo. Finally marries Leo. Happy ending for all.. Except Dan."  
  
"Dan's that guy? Ohhh!" Paige said, "He's coming over!"  
  
  
  
"Hello Phoebe. Uh, where'd Piper go?" he asked  
  
"Oh, hi Dan. Piper is.. somewhere. This is my half sister Paige, and my fiancé, Cole." Phoebe introduced "Uh, sit down" Dan and Cole shook hands, and the traditional "Nice to meet you" was exchanged.  
  
  
  
After talking for awhile, about Jenny, work, different things, Paige saw Leo signal over too her.  
  
"Uh, Phoebe? We have to go" Paige said, "You guys stay here. Phoebe!"  
  
  
  
"What took you so long?!" Piper said as Phoebe and Paige came over to Piper and Leo.  
  
"Sorry, catching up" Phoebe apologised "Well, are you going to go over here and say hi?"  
  
"Noooo" Piper exclaimed, "Why should I?"  
  
"Well, because he's a friend" Phoebe sternly told her. She then looked over at them, and saw Cole and Dan talking.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Phoebe giggled  
  
"Dan's probably telling Cole about the bratty Phoebe that he used to know" Piper teased  
  
"Hey!"  
  
  
  
"Hi Piper, Leo" Dan said as they came over.  
  
"Hi" Piper said, sitting down, and exchanging a nervous glance with Leo  
  
"Cole's told me that you two are married" Dan said "Congratulations"  
  
"Uh, thanks"  
  
"Uh oh. Piper…? Clay!"  
  
"Clay? Oh!" Piper questionly exclaimed  
  
"Clay?" Cole asked, before Piper froze the entire room.  
  
  
  
"What's up?" Paige asked, looking at everyone frozen. Phoebe looked hysterical.  
  
"Exit. OK. Unfreeze everyone, so I can go home" Phoebe said  
  
"Is he that bad?" Piper asked, "Last time you saw him you.."  
  
"Yeah!" Phoebe explained "But I don't want that to happen this time, you know" Phoebe said, referring to Cole.  
  
"What are you two going on about?" Paige snapped, losing her patience.  
  
"You see that guy over there?" Piper pointed "His name's Clay, Phoebe's ex"  
  
"Is this ex day today or somefin?" Paige asked, "He is cute too. Why do you guys dump all the cute guys? First this gorgeous specimen of a guy Dan.. Now this yummy Clay person. Oooh!"  
  
  
  
"This is not funny" Phoebe muttered "Paige do you recognise anyone? Like an ex of yours?"  
  
"Um" Paige answered "Uhh"  
  
"Yes?" Phoebe said, spotting Shane. Everyone then unfroze.  
  
"I'll look in the book. Later" Phoebe said, hoping up. She left before Cole could protest too much.  
  
"Phoebe? Where are you going?" Cole asked.  
  
"Don't ask" Piper silenced him "Coincidence?" she asked Paige  
  
"Either a huge coincidence or a.. Uh" Paige stopped, looking at Dan.  
  
"Supernatural?" Piper mouthed, when Dan wasn't looking at her  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
"OK" Phoebe muttered to herself, flipping through the pages of the well- worn Book of Shadows "Tricosero. A demon that uses personal desires to conquer. Usually illudes ex-lovers," she read straight from the book "Does that mean Clay, Dan and Shane are only an illusion?"  
  
"I hope not," someone whispered in her ear.  
  
"Clay!" she complained spinning around "Don't do that!"  
  
"What's this?" he asked, reaching out towards the book.  
  
"Nothing" she snapped, pushing his hand away and closing the book "How did you get up here?"  
  
"I followed you" he smirked  
  
"You followed me? Now, an ex is stalking me? Wait, an illusion," she corrected herself  
  
"I assure you, I'm not an illusion. Do you think you're up for some fun?" Clay asked  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Clay said, leaning closer.  
  
  
  
"Hey" Cole said, entering the attic "What's up? And who is this?"  
  
"Just a friend" Phoebe reassured  
  
"More than that"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh, try to tell that to my fiancé"  
  
  
  
Phoebe saw Clay look at Cole, a surprised look on his face. He must've just realised who Cole is. Wait; maybe the illusion was just making it look like that. Phoebe was very confused.  
  
  
  
"I best be going. Nice catching up with you Phoebe, I will see you around" Clay said  
  
"Will she now? How do you know that?" Cole challenged  
  
"Um, a guess" he said "Don't worry, I'll show myself out"  
  
  
  
"Phoebe? He wasn't just a friend, was he?" Cole asked  
  
"Cole, nothing happened," she answered  
  
"Yet" he added  
  
"I didn't mean for.." Phoebe started  
  
"I know you didn't" Cole interrupted, "I trust you totally"  
  
"Then why are we having this conversation?" she asked him  
  
"I trust you, but I don't trust him. Could you tell me a little more about him?"  
  
"Well, when I was an irresponsible little New York brat, I dated him" Phoebe sighed  
  
"Could you have ever been an irresponsible brat?" Cole teased, "So he's an ex?"  
  
"Yes" Phoebe said, opening the Book to the page she had before. Cole read it.  
  
"Uh, would that be why Dan, aka Piper's ex, is in town?"  
  
"Yes. And we spotted Shane as well. Remember? He was Paige's ex."  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"We have a little supernatural problem"  
  
"Unfortunately"  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Phoebe and Cole were downstairs, and she was cooking up a potion. Paige entered, followed by Shane.  
  
"Why is Shane here?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Needed a place to stay" Paige yawned, "Actually, we might go upstairs now"  
  
"We? As in you and Shane? Together?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"OK, where's Piper?"  
  
"At the club" Paige answered, "Can we go now?"  
  
"With Leo?" she said, ignoring Paige  
  
"No. His bosses called him. We're going upstairs" Shane and Paige made their way to her room.  
  
"And Dan?" she yelled out to Paige  
  
"At the club" she yelled back.  
  
  
  
"That means Piper is at the club with Dan. And Paige is with Shane. What's next?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Uh, would this be a good time to bring in bad news?" Cole asked  
  
"No, but tell me anyway"  
  
"Tricosero, uh, shapeshifts the ex. I'm pretty sure"  
  
"Well he can't shapeshift Dan, Clay and Shane all at once" Phoebe reasoned  
  
"Which means, when you finished the potion, you'll need to figure out which guy he's shifted into"  
  
"Uh oh"  
  
"Yeah. I agree"  
  
  
  
To be continued… hopefully 


	2. Attack of the Ex

"Hey, everyone" Piper said, walking into he kitchen. Cole was already there.  
  
"You just got back? I wonder what you and your ex have been up to?"  
  
"It's not what you think. Ditto. Is Phoebe with Clay?" she shot back.  
  
"As a matter of fact, she is" he replied  
  
"Well aren't you worried then?" Piper asked cautiously. Cole's laid-back attitude, of him knowing who Phoebe was with, but didn't care, startled her.  
  
"Maybe. Depends if he's the demon" he replied  
  
  
  
"Where does demon come into all of this?"" Piper asked.  
  
"We've got a potion all ready. We just need to figure out which ex of you girls, that he's shifted into"  
  
"What?" Piper clearly confused, asked, "Are you telling me that a demon is behind Clay and Shane being here?"  
  
"Yeah. He usually shifts into the ex of his pray, always a witch, but this time we don't know which one. Don't worry; we have a spare mix of potion. Just in case we get it wrong."  
  
"It can't be Dan," she quickly stated  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked  
  
"Where's Paige? Yes, I'm sure"  
  
"Upstairs, with Shane"  
  
"You let Paige be with a suspected demon?! Are you crazy?"  
  
"Apparently"  
  
  
  
They heard a scream, from Paige. Piper grabbed one of the bottles, containing the potion. They saw Shane, knife in hand, about to slit Paige's throat. He glowed a yellow colour, just before Piper threw the potion. Shane stumbled, and fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
"It didn't work!" Piper snapped "Are you sure this is the right potion?"  
  
"Phoebe did it last night, I'm positive," Cole answered  
  
"The glow! Why did he glow?!" Paige stammered. Leo orbed in  
  
  
  
"Sorry, hun" he said, kissing Piper  
  
"Hello?!" Paige hysterically snapped, "My whitelighter is kissing my sister, and wont help me"  
  
"What?" Leo asked  
  
"Attack of the ex, that's what" Paige said, a hint of sarcasm  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Tricosero. Shane – the ex" Cole filled Leo in on the situation  
  
"Ohh" Leo exclaimed, "I know"  
  
"We threw potion, didn't quite conquer" Piper said  
  
  
  
"I'm guessing because you didn't get the right ex. I remember that Dan is here. Does that mean an ex of Phoebe is here?" Leo asked  
  
"Uh huh" Piper answered "Though he glowed, like yeah"  
  
"Maybe he shifted from Shane to Dan or Clay" Paige coffed, standing up "I know that was not Shane. That demon defiantly WAS Shane"  
  
"He could shift from one ex to another. Wild goose chase" Cole reasoned  
  
"Until he gets one of us. He would go after.. Phoebe! Where's Phoebe?"  
  
  
  
"The plan was for Phoebe to hang out with Clay until she knew if he was the demon or not" Cole explained  
  
"Did she take my cell phone?" Piper asked  
  
"No"  
  
"She goes after a potential demon, and we have no frickin way of contacting her?!"  
  
"Supernatural radar" Leo said. He closed his eyes, and sensed for Phoebe. He sensed that she was alive, and that she was in San Francisco. He sensed her! "A park near lake, uh, near Smith Street. I can hear what they're saying"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, Clay is saying that he can bring her to the future, and show her, her daughter. Phoebe is ready to accept"  
  
"Didn't the book say something about making personal desires, then he can conquer? We gotta get there, fast" Piper frantically snapped "Leo?"  
  
"OK" he said, grabbing Piper and orbing out  
  
  
  
"Want me to shimmer ya?" he asked Paige  
  
"No, thanks" she refused, nervous  
  
"Come on, they might need the Power of Three"  
  
"But.."  
  
"First time is sickly, but not deadly," he said, holding her hand, and shimmering out  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
"No!" Piper yelled, "Don't do it Pheebs!"  
  
Paige had fallen to the floor, feeling sicker than she ever had, in her whole life.  
  
"Come on," Clay, really Tricosero, said "just hold my hand, I'll take you there. I'll take you to Alyssa, your daughter. You even have nieces and nephews. This is what you really want"  
  
"I know, but.." she stuttered, then came to her senses "you're a demon!" she ran over to Piper and Paige. She helped Paige to her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking.." she said  
  
"NO!" Tricosero yelled, Shane and Dan appeared next to Clay/  
  
  
  
Piper froze Clay/Tricosero, and to her amazement, Dan and Shane, or their illusions, disappeared. She grabbed the potion and threw it at him. He unfroze, and smirked.  
  
"Witch, you can never win"  
  
"THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE" Paige, Piper and Phoebe chanted. It had never failed them. It would never. He potion, which was a puddle now on the flow, glowed and Tricosero exploded.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but seeing my daughter was so tempting" Phoebe explained  
  
"It's OK" Piper reassured  
  
"Attack of the ex.. Until next time" Paige giggled  
  
"But he's vanquished, never to return" Phoebe said  
  
"No, I mean a real ex"  
  
"Dan wouldn't attack us" Piper defended  
  
"Neither would Shane" Paige piped in  
  
"Clay wouldn't either.. Wait, scratch that"  
  
"Ex-boyfriend and ex-crim" Piper laughed  
  
"Criminals can change! I changed!" Phoebe said, "Opps, did I just say.."  
  
"Yes! What did you do? Other than shoplifting?" Piper asked  
  
"Nothing. I know nothing about everything"  
  
"And everything about nothing" Cole teased  
  
"Hey!" 


End file.
